rynevafandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt Mulaag
History Bolt Mulaag was born January 11th and is currently 1530 years old in actual human years while his physical appearance is that of an 18 year old and his age in Dragon years is 1,530,000. He is the dragonborn son of the late Lightning Dragon Tezoth and a mortal woman by the name of Evie. When Bolt was born, most of the dragon population was furious that a half-breed of their blood was roaming and even more angry that one of their own even mated with a human. A large chunk of dragons left Aupari and headed into Xepora to have the humans on their side for a war. The dragons granted humans temporary magic of all types so they could fight. Dragons of Aupari and the dragons of Xepora with the humans soon clashed, causing a bloody war. The humans that were fighting with the dragons wanted Bolt Mulaag dead, not liking the idea of a so called dragonborn. They assumed he would bring nothing but chaos and they needed to prevent it. The war took the lives of thousands and thousands of humans and dragons and it lasted until Bolt reached the physical looking age of 15, which was 1527 in actual human years. Bolt was tired of the war and wanted to put an end to it himself. He requested that Bahamut and Tezoth train him just enough to help him end the war and they did. The dragonborn spent two months of training before heading out into the battlefield. In only ten days, Bolt brought the war to an end. He was well respected by the dragons, though however because of the Gods and Goddesses of Ryneva wanting the humans to be separated from magic beings, the humans had their minds erased for the second time in history. After the war, Bolt was pronounced the King of Dragons by Bahamut himself and as proof, the Dragon God sealed himself inside the dragonborn, granting him power beyond his wildest imagination. Bolt lead the dragons into a better life throughout Dragongrasp, built a better life for them in the country. However, things took a turn for the worse. The Tailed Beasts known as Kurama the Nine-Tails, and the Ten-Tails, were summoned into Dragongrasp under the control of Tyrath, though nobody knew that at the time. The beasts brought great destruction and chaos to all of Sanctuary and took the lives of many. Bolt, Tezoth, and the other dragons did their best to try and stop the beasts, but at what cost? While Evie, Bolt’s mother, was hiding an explosion from a Tailed Beast bomb wiped out the building she and a few other beings had taken shelter in. Evie had died on the spot and Tezoth was furious. Taking his anger and turning it into power, Tezoth managed to damage both beasts. In the end though, the beasts managed to destroy the Lightning dragon, but before his destruction, he and Bahamut used their power to create a seal powerful enough to place on the beasts and then sealed them away in Bolt Mulaag, hoping that one day he would tame and control the power of both beasts. Tezoth died a hero but Bolt?... Everyone feared him. No longer was he a King but instead being called “The monster fox.” or “Demon fox.” Nobody trusted the power of the beasts, which meant they didn’t trust Bolt either. For the next two years, Bolt spent his time trying to bond with the beasts and figure out how their power worked. After gaining their trust and respect, the dragonborn managed to learn all new chakra abilities and different modes that he would be able to use in combat. Now Bolt and the Tailed Beasts are the best of partners, though it didn’t change the fact that people viewed him differently. Later on, Bahamut managed to enroll Bolt into Slisora Academy after talking to a few Twilight higher-ups and the dragonborn began his education and further training along with long time best friend, Aphine. At first, Bolt hated being at an academy, not understanding why exactly he needed more training or needed an education for that matter. What made it worse? Was somehow he ended up being a small tour guide for a complete newbie, Sorata Masaomi, who didn’t even know what kind of abilities he had. Aphine insisted that Bolt should just behave and try to make friends. As time slowly went on, the dragonborn and Aphine became great friends to Roux, Dawn, Mona, and even Sorata. Now all of them are a group that do almost everything together. Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists